In the drilling and completion industry, there is often a need to pull a drill string or other downhole tool out of a borehole and then run it back in, such as to replace a worn-out drill bit, replace a damaged drill pipe or tool, etc. The downhole tool experiences typical impact/shock loading effects when tripping in hole (“TIH”), and may sometimes experience irreparable damage during such tripping.